


All Our Scars And Secrets (Percy Jackson X Harry Potter)

by a_october



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_october/pseuds/a_october
Summary: a perry (percy jackson x harry potter fanfic
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s POV

Why did I ever think coming here was a good idea. I was now being chased along the beach by a large, evil looking dog on which my magic had no effect, before you ask. You may think, oh harry, you're the greatest wizard of all time. How did you let yourself be cornered by a dog? First of all dogs can be scary, ask fluffy, second of all this dog was about the size of a caravan.

The monster closed in on me. How humiliating, I had defeated the dark lord himself but I was going to die, alone in california. Thank Merlin that Draco can’t see me now. The teasing would be endless. 

Despite me finishing Hogwarts a few months ago I still saw loads of my old school friends, and one or two enemies, at my weekly Dumbledoor’s army training sessions. Which meant, seeing Draco. I had decided that I didn't want to work for the ministry after the whole, ‘me being a liar’ fiasco. Even though they have changed since after the defeat of Voldemort, I still think they're at least a little corrupt. I had started the DA up again a few months ago to help people with fighting the dark arts.

It had been successful, but tiring so I had come to California for a break. Well, I thought I was going to have a break but as it turns out every step I take there is a new magical creature waiting to attack me. It’s like California is a beacon for the supernatural.

In a final futile attempt at defending myself I cast a spell, just as it had every time, it bounced off the creature's torso. I think it just made him angrier. I would like to say I stood up to make a final stand but I didn't. I closed my eyes and hoped death wouldn’t be too painful. The monster slashed its claws across my chest and I blacked out.

Percy’s POV 

I had left camp Half-Blood for camp Jupiter a week ago. After I broke up with Annabeth camp hadn't been the same. Annie and I were still close, and we still love each other so much, just not romantically. After everything we went through, our relationship became stronger; we were more like family, the best of best friends. Honestly, as much as I loved Percabeth, I am happier now. I realised through all my crazy, traumatic life, I never had a chance to think about who I am. So that is what I am doing, I am questioning everything because I am not so sure anymore. 

That is the schist that is currently running through my mind as I stroll along the beach. 

A low growl interrupts my thoughts. Great. A hellhound. How fun. I hold my breath for a few seconds trying to listen to where it is coming from, just then I hear the slash of claws through the air and I follow the sound to the docks up a head. I reach the source of the sound and I am horrified at what I see. 

A hellhound is standing over the limp form of a teenage boy, he has claw marks across his chest that are bleeding profusely. The colour has drained out of his face and his breathing is so shallow it is barely noticeable. I know I need to help him, so I quickly uncap Riptide and slice the monsters head clean off. 

I ran towards the boy. I have to admit, for being half dead, he is pretty handsome. He is muscular without being bulky, giving him a sort of elegance to his appearance. He has thick, messy black hair that falls over his eyes as if slightly deafed. As I am looking at his face I notice a thin, lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Dam it drama queen, you better not smite him for rocking your symbol. I also notice that he is rather pale, he is not from around here, he’s obviously not from somewhere that gets a lot of sun. He is also a glasses wearer, I guess this as next to him lay a pair of round glasses that are bent and smashed.

I realise I have been gazing at him for a good few minutes and suddenly panic. I don’t know what to do. I can hardly give him ambrosia because it would probably turn him into a pile of ashes and it’s not like I can take a mortal into Camp Jupiter. I decide to start by slowing the blood flow out of his wounds. I take off my jacket and press it hard against his chest. Sorry mum for ruining another perfectly good piece of clothing with blood!

I think it's working until I feel his blood soak through the jacket and onto my hands. Oh my Gods, what am I going to do? I feel the boy’s pulse at his neck, it is so faint I almost don’t feel it. There is one last thing I can do. 

I start saying a silent prayer to Apollo. It goes a bit like this:

Hey Apollo,

How you doin’?  
So I’ve got a bit of a problem down here and I was wondering if you could help? Being God of healing and stuff. I’d make sure to burn extra food for you for a month. Also you owe me, remember octavian… yeah. Okay thanks be quick!!

I knew it was pointless. Apollo was wayyy too busy to answer the prayers of demigods. I look towards the boy on the floor. I decide to pick him up and try to get to Camp Jupiter, hopefully they will let him in, make an exception just this once. 

Just as I am about to pick him up a flash of light appeared before me. I couldn’t believe it. Apollo had heard me! But then the light began to fade and I saw that the olympian in front of me was not in fact the God of haikus but the Goddess of Love. Aphrodite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay crap happens <3

Percy’s POV 

“What are you doing here?” I said accusingly.  
“Little Apollo was busy, so I decided, out of the kindness of my heart to come and help you.” Aphrodite said innocently. I was not convinced, I tried to hide my look of scepticism, Aphrodite only helped you when she had some sort of twisted plan for your love life. 

“I know you’re just here to mess with my relationships” I stated exasperatedly. “but I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Annabeth and I aren’t dating. You can’t mess with us anymore.”  
“How could you say that'' she said with faked shock, “I am offended that you would think that, and yes, I have heard of you and Annabeth's unfortunate breakup. I am here to ask you why you broke up with her. ”   
“Whatever.” I said, “I didn’t feel anything for her romantically anymore.”  
“Why is that?” she asked slyly a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.  
“I can’t be bothered for this, help him!” I pleaded, staring at the limp form boy on the floor, “please!”  
“I will help him when you have answered my question” she replied coldly.  
“Fine! I guess it’s because we got so close we became more than boyfriend and girlfriend. We became siblings in a way.” I said.  
“Hmmm, are you sure you haven’t been listening to sweater weather? Cuffing your jeans? Developed severe anxiety” She asked curiously. I looked down at the turned up edges of my jeans biting my lip. Also thinking of my nightly jam out sessions to sweater weather. What is she on about, what did that have to do with anything?   
“What are you talking about?” I questioned.  
Aphrodite seemed to notice my jeans and bouncing leg too, she smirked and said, “Alrighty then.” She leaned down and tapped the boy on the head. His wounds began to heal and I could see his chest rising and falling more evenly now.  
“Thank you Aphrodite, but I know that you did this for a reason” I said relieved now I knew the boy was going to live. She winked at me and said, “You are absolutely right.” With that she disappeared as quickly as she came. 

I stood there confused for a second. Then I ran over to the boy and put my hand on his forehead, I felt a shiver run up my spine. Schist Aphrodite, I know exactly why you came!

Harry’s POV

I suddenly became aware that the severe pain on my chest was fading and I found that It was becoming easier to breath. I felt a hand on my forehead but it was withdrawn very quickly.

I still felt very light headed, but I needed to get up. I didn’t know what had happened to that monster or who had found me bleeding on the beach. I struggled to open my eyes, my eyelids feel heavy, maybe I should just sleep for a bit. I think I deserve it. I slipped in and out of consciousness but when I finally came round properly I was aware that I was on a bed. I turned my head the side and I saw a guy  
standing in the corner of the room facing away from me. He was tall, maybe 6ft, he had tanned skin and messy black hair like mine. He was extremely muscular yet lean. I could see the muscles in his back through his tight t-shirt, he was a literal God. 

He turned around abruptly seeming to sense me being awake. He walked briskly over to me and surveyed me with beautiful sea green eyes, they were the colour of the ocean on the sunniest day of the year. He had a sharp jawline and high cheekbones. His face was completely perfect apart from the dark circles under his eyes, it almost looked like he had drawn them on with eyeshadow. This dude really needed to get more sleep. Then he spoke.

“Thank Gods you’re awake, I really thought you weren’t going to make it” he said, his shoulders relaxing. I had been so caught up in admiring this guy, that I had forgotten that the last thing I was aware of happening was bleeding to death on the beach. How did I get here? So that is exactly what I asked him.   
“Oh, umm...” a look of panic flashed across his face very briefly but it was gone just as quickly and replaced by a smirk, “well I found you half dead on the beach and decided that you probably didn’t want to be there, so I brought you here so I could heal you.” he replied with a hint of sarcasm.   
“I mean thanks and all but, who are you?” I asked. 

“I’m Percy Jackson, what's your name?” He replied. I thought about this for a second before saying, “My name’s Harry, but how am I supposed to know that you’re not some crazy dude, who wants to kill me?” He chuckled and then said “You don’t, but owing to the fact that I healed your wounds and stopped you from dying… I am going to say that there’s a pretty good chance I’m not.” He smiled at me and then sat down at the end of the bed.   
“Touche.” I say smiling too, but then I remember something. “How did you heal me so quickly, I mean, I’m not a doctor but I’m pretty sure those claw marks should have killed me. They were pretty deep.”  
“Oh umm…” he stammers, “Luck? And I also have a great first aid kit.” He gets up quickly and then says, “I should change your bandages” He walks over to a cupboard and grabs some white gauze and some ‘hospital tape’. He walks over to me and says, “You don’t mind, do you? I mean, it was a lot less awkward when you were unconscious.” He laughed nervously. I say it's fine and a look of relief passes over his face.

He sat down on a stool next to the bed and began unraveling my current bandages. His fingers gently brushing against my skin, a shiver went up my spine, I blushed and looked away, trying to hide it. He must have noticed as out of the corner of my eye I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink too. However, he carried on, he asked me to sit up so he could reach behind my back to wrap the linen properly. I sat up slowly not wanting to get head rush. He started wrapping my chest again. Everytime his cool fingers touched my skin I felt a rush of blood to my face, each time wanting him to hide my face in despair, this is so embarrassing. I didn’t know why I was suddenly feeling like this, feeling drawn to him. I won’t lie to you it’s not like I’ve never thought a guy was hot. I have. I mean, they are. But Percy wasn’t just hot, quite frankly he was gorgeous. I didn’t know if he was genuinely a sweet person but based on the fact he saved my life I’m going to day he is. Whatever. With amazing looks, and my luck, he was probably straight. 

He finally stood up after a good ten minutes of my trying not to stare at his face and said. “Okay, all done! Also you should probably get some sleep, It’s like 1AM.”He smiled one more time before walking out and shutting the door; where was he going to sleep, he looked like he needed it if I’m honest. I thought about how weird this situation is and how that if the ‘stranger danger’ assemblies in Primary school had taught me anything, it was that this was not the one of the things you were told to do. But Percy was so hot... and that was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

Percy’s POV

I’m surprised this Harry guy hadn’t tried to run away yet. He didn’t know who I was, or where he was, but I’m pretty sure he knew I saved him. Being half God helps too, the way he was staring at me when I was bandaging his chest made me blush to the core and it scared me. I had faced monsters and evil Titans and even more evil earth Goddesses, but the look from his bright green eyes made me shiver. 

I mean sure I’ve always thought guys were hot and even had a few crushes in middle school but I had thought that it was normal. That was until I played truth or dare on the Argo II with the seven. 

“Ok, ummm, Jason, truth or dare?” Leo said excitedly, he had been wanting to play for ages but we had all been avoiding it. He finally got his way.   
“Truth” Jason said, slightly nervously.   
“Ugh, boring...” Leo complained, “I wanted to dare you to fly the rest of the way to Greece.” Jason looked alarmed, “remind me to never pick dare when Leo is the one daring me” he said laughing at Leo’s face.   
“I’ll just think of a really juicy Truth then!” Leo replied. “Ok, sparky, you ever had a crush on a boy?” Jason raised his eyebrows,  
“Sorry, to disappoint you but no, although Percy nearly changed that!” Jason joked. I froze, I didn't know why what he had said scared me so much, he was joking. I laughed with them but thought, ‘it’s not normal to have crushes on boys?’. It was my turn and Leo asked me “Truth or Dare?” “Truth,” I said, “I don’t want to have to swim to Greece as much as Sparky doesn’t want to fly!”  
“Schist!” Leo muttered, “I really shouldn’t have told you my plans. Alright kelp head, what about you? You ever had a crush on a boy?” Then again, swimming to Greece didn't sound too bad. They could obviously see the panic painted on my face because Piper said, “You know Percy, it’s fine if you have, there is such thing as being bisexual.”   
“Oh urrrm. Yeah, yeah I have.” I said quietly, Piper’s words had reassured me, I didn't know why but they had. Maybe I was bisexual, I thought about all the times I’d crushed on a guy conpared to a girl, it was about 5-1. The only girl I had ever liked was Annabeth. Oh Gods, Annabeth! What would she think, she would hate me, they would all hate me. They might even ask Chiron to bring me back to camp, they didn’t want me near them. I start panicking. These thoughts racing through my head. No one would except me, I was a freak. I start to break down, this is not how a hero should behave, you have to stay strong. I try to push my intrusive thoughts away but they just get louder. I feel my heart rate rise, I begin to hyperventilating. I feel like there is a hydra sitting on my chest, I can’t breathe. All noise disappears and all I can hear is the voice in my head telling me I’m a freak and that no one loves me. I believe it, hopefully I don’t make it out of this war. Just before I completely lose it I see a figure standing above me, “Hey, percy? Can you hear me Percy? We love you no matter what you know.” It was Hazel, she was so kind, she never failed to make us laugh, I was grateful to have her as a friend but surely she didn’t mean what she said. I got confused, I couldn’t distinguish my thoughts from what the seven were saying. Finally it got too much and I blacked out. No one talked about the events of that night after that, but I was constantly thinking about it. Scared, would they accept me? I never knew because I never said anything, the weight of it crushed me. It still crushes me.

I brought myself back to the present.

I was tired. I hadn’t slept properly in months, and I hadn’t slept at all for 4 days. I couldn’t sleep, I wouldn’t sleep, not after tartarus. Not after the two wars I lead amd the deaths I couldn’t prevent. I know I have dark circles under my eyes but it is better than the nightmares. Nightmares where I see all my friends die because of a decision I made. Nightmares where someone is trying to hurt my family and I can’t help. Nightmares where I’m the reason for end of the world. The scars that litter my body only represent half of the scars in my mind, so I wont sleep. 

I sit on the floor outside the room Harry’s in. I rented a motel room for a couple of weeks, I couldn’t bring myself to stay at Camp Jupiter all the time, the stares were awful. The accusing stares of people with friends and family I couldn’t save. I looked down at the pool, it was closed after 10 but I couldn’t help myself, sitting in water was the closest to rest that I could get. I jumped off the balcony and landed silently in the water. I lay down at the bottom and stared into the distance letting my thoughts carry me away.


End file.
